1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating method for the operation of a revolving door. the revolving panels of which are driven by an electric motor, and which is controlled and regulated in terms of its propulsion and revolution by a microprocessor open-loop or closed-loop control system, respectively, but in which the electric motor does not apply the entire propulsion force, but only a portion of it, and the person who is passing through the revolving door must exert a force on the door in the form of continuous contact with the revolving door panel, which force is not applied by the electric motor, to maintain the speed of rotation of the revolving panel. The speed of rotation of the revolving panel is preferably measured by means of an incremental sensor. The revolving door panels, which are mounted centrally, are normally located inside two drum walls which, as a rule, are interrupted by entrances and exits which are located diametrically opposite one another. A conventional electronic safety system, e.g., sensors etc., is normally essential for the safe operation of such a revolving door.
For the panels of a revolving door which is propelled by an electric motor, a complex and expensive system of sensors is generally necessary to ensure the safety of the persons using the door. This system can consist of switch mats, sensor strips, light-beam curtains, infrared and radar sensors and photoelectric barriers. All these sensors, in themselves, make possible the safe operation of such a revolving door. But because such safety sensor systems are increasingly integrated into the revolving door itself, it can happen that the normal operation of the door can be interfered with by the functioning or even malfunctioning of all these different safety systems. In other words, there are a good many emergency shutdowns of the revolving door, which generally require manual intervention by a person trained in maintenance and repair of the door.
A known revolving door of the type described above is disclosed in European Patent 0 340 771 A1. The individual door panels are fastened in a central area and are driven by a drive motor.
German Patent 39 34 662 A1 describes a revolving door which is provided with a safety circuit and an electric inertial mass which can be electrically decelerated or stopped. A programmable open-loop control system equipped with a microprocessor controls the operation of the door and also makes it possible for the safety sensors and devices to guarantee a smooth operation of the door.
In addition to the revolving doors described above, known are doors which are not equipped with a drive motor. These manually operated revolving doors are generally of limited diameter, since the person using the door must manually set the panels of the revolving door in motion by pushing them. But such an effort is often difficult or even impossible for older persons or physically handicapped persons. On account of the absence of a drive systems, these manually operated revolving doors do not have any type of safety equipment, but they are also severely restricted in terms of size.